Rogue One Alternate Vader Ending
by PotCFan101
Summary: Vader's scene changed a bit. Rogue One's team escapes Scarif to transfer the Death Star plans on the rebel cruiser, only to be confronted by Darth Vader. Ending is also extended a little bit.


Jyn Erso and her team of rebels have successfully gotten the plans to the Death Star, and with the help of Admiral Raddus, they were able to make it off Scarif. They were even able to get the whole team on the ship, as no one had died. As their U-wing soared through space towards the rebel cruiser, Jyn looked through the cockpit. With a look of horror, she saw that an imperial star destroyer had gotten out of hyperspace and was looming over the rebel cruiser. Unfortunately, she knew that certain destroyer all too well. It was the flagship of Darth Vader.

 _Vader's Star Destroyer_

Darth Vader stood at the command bridge of his flagship, overlooking the battle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the U-wing land in the Rebel cruiser. With a flash of green light, Vader also saw that the Death Star had destroyed the imperial facility on Scarif, ensuring that it could no longer be of use for the Empire.

"The Rebel flagship is disabled, my Lord." An officer informed Vader.

"But a U-wing from the surface has already landed." Vader, still watching the U-wing, sensed in the force that that was the vessel that carried the plans.

"Prepare a boarding party." Vader finally said, leaving the bridge to an imperial shuttle.

"Yes my Lord." The officer replied, as he looked out toward the Rebel's cruiser. Darth Vader soon left the Star Destroyer in the shuttle, being escorted by several Tie fighters to where the U-wing landed.

 _Rebel Cruiser_

"Hurry!" Cassian said to Jyn. Once the U-wing had returned to the cruiser, they realized that the plans were slightly damaged, and they were forced to transfer them onto a disc transmission. At first, the process was slow, but eventually, the plans were fully transferred. Pulling out the small disc, Jyn shouted, "Let's go! We gotta go now!" Jyn, Cassian, and the rest of the Rogues ran down a darkened hallway, accompanied by a few rebel soldiers to an airlock. Pressing a button, Jyn realized that the door was jammed, and tried to open it by pushing it open. When that did not work, even with Cassian helping her, Jyn tried banging on the door, hoping that the rebels passing by would hear them and come help.

Suddenly, Jyn heard a loud clanging sound, as if something was attached to the ship. Turning around, Jyn and the Rogues looked down the hallway, fearing the worst. Not saying anything, they only heard the cruiser's alarm, a slight creaking, and heavy footsteps. As the footsteps got louder, Jyn also heard a heavy breathing, and her blood turned cold, realizing who was on the other side of the hallway. Her suspicions were confirmed, as the room was suddenly illuminated in a crimson light, the energy coming from the black armored man's weapon. Darth Vader had arrived.

"Open fire!" Cassian shouted, attempting to buy Jyn some time. Cassian himself started shooting, but Vader expertly blocked each bolt of fire, hitting the two rebel soldiers in front and advancing.

"Help us!" Jyn screamed, banging on the door again, but still, no one came. Vader was still walking towards the door, blocking blaster fire as he went. Soon after, the Dark Lord reached out with the force and lifted Bodhi Rook into the air, pinning him to the ceiling. Finally, another rebel trooper heard the commotion and went to help Jyn with the door, but realized the attempts were futile.

"It's jammed!" the other rebel said, as they still tried to open the door. At the other side of the hallway, Vader was still walking towards Jyn, slashing upwards at the pinned Bodhi and cutting through his midsection. Screaming, Bodhi dropped to the floor, dead. Vader then used the force to deflect a laser bolt with his hand and send it at Chirrut, killing the blind warrior. The Dark Lord suddenly reached out with the force and made a pulling motion, disarming Baze, K-2SO, and the rest of the rebels, leaving them defenseless. Vader swung his lightsaber in wide arcs, first cutting through Baze's torso, then slicing off the droid's head. As Vader continued slaughtering the rebels, Cassian ran over to Jyn, to protect her and help with the door. Seeing him getting closer and closer, Cassian attempting to shoot Vader, but the armor-clad imperial was quicker. Darth Vader raised his hand in a fist, using the force to grab Cassian by the throat and throw him against the wall, killing him instantly.

"Here, here. Take it!" Jyn yelled, reaching through the small gap in the door to give the plans to the rebel on the other side. Just as the rebel soldier received the plans, Jyn screamed, as Vader had stabbed her through the back with his lightsaber. The door finally opened, and more rebel troopers attempted to slow the dark lord down. Seeing the plans about to get away, Vader reached out with the force in an attempt to grab them, but was only able to pull the rebel to the floor. The soldier quickly got back up and closed the blast door, as Vader slashed through the troopers firing at him.

"Launch!" The rebel yelled, and another rebel through a switch, disengaging the lock. With a creak, the ship, called the _Tantive IV_ , left the rebel cruiser, Vader just arriving with a small squad of stormtroopers. As he watched the small ship leave, Vader deactivated his lightsaber, angered that the rebels had escaped with the plans to the Death Star. Turning around, the dark lord noticed that Jyn Erso was still breathing, but barely. Darth Vader slowly walked over to her, listening to her shallow breaths, before grabbing Jyn by the throat. As he lifted her several feet above the floor, Vader noticed that Jyn had a gaping hole in her stomach where the lightsaber had stabbed her.

"Where are they taking the plans?" Vader asked calmly, loosening his grip a little so Jyn could speak.

"Away from here. Away… from you." Jyn wheezed out. Vader seethed with rage, and twisted his hand to the side, snapping Jyn's neck. As he threw her lifeless body to the floor, Vader ordered his troops, "Prepare the Star Destroyer. I want those plans found."

"Yes my lord." A stormtrooper said. Soon after, Darth Vader returned to his flagship, following the _Tantive IV_ into hyperspace and finding them above the planet of Tatooine. As he and several stormtroopers boarded the _Tantive IV_ , Vader thought to himself that finally, the plans would be taken back, and the rebels would lose hope.

 _The End_


End file.
